Only Time Will Tell
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Ryou's Yami is being majorly abusive again, and when he goes to a carnivel that came to town, he mets someone, who gives him something that can make his wish of being stronger, come true...
1. Ryou's Silent Wish

Just once, the white haired child wished he could become stronger.  
  
Just once, he wished he could overpower his cruel self.  
  
And just once, he wished he had a caring, and understanding Yami, quite unlike the one he currently had.  
  
Even, If it was just for a day, that was all that the albino wished for...  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
"You pathetic cowered.....do it! Fight me if you dare!" A shadowed figure growled.  
  
"N-no..!! I-I am not y-your s-slave! Y-your n-not in E-Egypt a-a-anymore!!" A young boy shrank back into the corner of his room. "P-please...s- stop..!!"  
  
The dark shadow advanced closer to the bruised and beaten boy below him. He grinned maliciously as his eyes roved over the cuts and deep bruises that covered the child's arms and face. "Oh, what is that I hear? Could it be..hmm..." He pretended to ponder, "Pleading? Again? You know what happens when you plead!"  
  
A sharp slap cut thru the air, followed closely by a loud whimper.  
  
"P-please...p-please Y-Yami...."  
  
"What?! More pleading??" Yami Bakura's grin widened, his cold brown eyes flashing in the darkness.  
  
Ryou, unconsciously, met his darker half's eyes. He immediatly regreted doing so.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he grabbed his so called "goody-two shoes" light by his shirt collar, roughly hauling him to his feet, and slamming him back against the wall.  
  
"Did I give you permission to look me in the eye?? Well?! Did I Slave??!" Bakura hissed, pulling Ryou close to his face.  
  
Ryou quickly shut his eyes tightly, as he felt his yami's hot breath on his face, not daring to make eye contact again.  
  
"You just dont get it, do you?! Do you, you pathetic weakling??!!" Bakura slammed his light into the wall, only this time, he kept on. And with each solid thunk of his partners body hitting the wall, the more bloodthirsty he became. His eyes filled with sparks of insanity, and his grin was wilder then ever. Again, Ryou's body smacked dead on with the wall, and Bakura watched the battered boy's face intently, waiting and searching his features, for signs of his consciousness slipping away from him.  
  
Soon, all the tension seen in Ryou's face was gone, and his body went limp in his yami's grasp. Bakura, noticing that his light was out, brought him away from the wall, and, without a second thought, threw Ryou's unconscious form into the oppsing wall, letting it fall heavily onto the bed.  
  
Bakura sneered at his Other for a moment, before disappearing into his Millienum Ring, leaving all the damage and destruction that he had caused, behind him, and without a single pang of guilt, pulling at his soul.  
  
*~*  
  
Just once, the white haired child wished he could become stronger.  
  
Just once, he wished he could overpower his cruel self.  
  
And just once, he wished he had a caring, and understanding Yami, quite unlike the one he currently had.  
  
Even, If it was just for a day, that was all that the albino wished for... 


	2. Carnivel Time?

~Disclaimer~  
  
Toby: Whoopsies ^.^" Heh heh, forgot this last chapter, Joey? Would you please?  
  
Chibi Ryou: Jo Jo not hewe 'Oby. No Jo Jo hewe, no no.  
  
Toby. ^______^ How kawaii!! Then would you like to do it for me?  
  
Chibi Ryou: Do wha' 'Oby?  
  
Toby: *Whispers something into lil Ryou's ear, while Yami Toby stands in the backround, rolling her eyes*  
  
Chibi Ryou: 'Oby no own YGO, an' no own me *sniff* So peas, wead on, okie dokie?  
  
Toby: *Huggles Chibi Ryou" Oooh, your too cute!!!  
  
Chibi Ryou: *Giggles*  
  
Yami Toby: Oh brother..this is getting too mushy for me, Im outta here *Walks off*  
  
*~*  
  
// // = Yugi to Yami Yugi  
  
\\ \\ = Yami Yugi to Yugi  
  
*~*  
  
My White Haired friend, he looks so very sad.  
  
My White Haired friend, he has a Spirit who treats him so badly, I know.  
  
My White Haired friend, he wishes no more then for his freedome back, and that his Yami feel the pain he inflicts upon him.  
  
*~*  
  
Yugi Motou, a young high schooler at Domino High, stood atop the steps of his school, looking over the heads of his many comrades, as they bumped and shoved eachother out of their ways, eager to get home.  
  
Knowing that the rest of his friends should be coming out of the building soon, Yugi perched himself ontop of the thick stone railing, overlooking everything, and everyone. His gaze traveled down the left and right side of the sidewalk, searching the dark windows of the buses for any of his other friends to wave to. He found none. Only the scowling faces of the bus drivers, as they screamed for the kids to take their seats, but their yells going unheard by the outside world, and Yugi's ears.  
  
Bored as he was, Yugi desided to have some words with his Yami, about the previous mornings events at the Game Shop.  
  
//Yami? You awake Yami?//  
  
Yugi heard a loud yawn in his head, before an answer.  
  
\\I am now, Yugi\\  
  
//Sorry Yami, but, I just wanted to make sure that wer're clear on the rules of the bathroom, for tomarrow morning//  
  
\\But Yugi! How was I supposed to know that was toothpaste!?\\  
  
//Yami...It only said Crest in big, thick, red letters. It's kind of hard not to see them.//  
  
\\Well, Im sorry, can I help it if Im half asleep in the morning?!\\  
  
Yugi mentally sighed.  
  
//No Yami, but, toothpaste?//  
  
\\Then maybe you shouldn't put the toothpaste right next to the hairgel, on the counter!\\  
  
Yugi sighed again, this time, both inside and out.  
  
//Well, just please try to remember that toothpaste is not a good substitute for hairgel, ok Yami?//  
  
Before he could get an answer,Yugi was pulled out of his conversation, by a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, startled; almost losing his balance on the railing. Luckly, a strong hand reached out and caught Yugi by the collar, giving him his center of gravity again. Looking up, the tri-colored haired child was met with a brillient flash of sunlight in his eyes. Wincing and shielding his eyes against the blinding light, Yugi was only met with more golden color, only this time, a more bearable shade.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi squinted up at his best friend.  
  
"Dats me! Da one an' only, Joey Wheeler!" A tall blonde teen, pulled the shorter teen to his feet.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi's hand still shielded his eyes, the sun's harsh rays beating down upon his face mercilessly. He could barely see anything, even Joey's smiling features.  
  
"Are the others with you?" Yugi asked, trying to see behind the boy infront of him.  
  
"Sure are!" Came Tea's happy voice.  
  
"Yeah, wer're here, Yug." Two more figures appeared, one on each side of Joey. Tall as they were, all three together, blocked out the sun from Yugi's eyes, letting him see clearly.  
  
"Hello Tea." Yugi smiled up at the girl to the right of Joey, "Hello Tristen." He smiled again, only this time, up at the boy to Joey's left.  
  
"Hey, you guys'es seen whats goin on tamarra?" Joey asked in his thick Brooklyn accent, jerking a thumb over his blue-uniformed shoulder to a paper posted to the door," Dere's a carnivel comin ta town. A huge one too! Wit bright lights, an' lot'sa carnively music, an' cotten candy, an' pizza, an' popcorn, an'--" A hand covered Joey's rambling mouth, trying to shut him up.  
  
"Yeah, usually there's food at a carnivel Joey." Tristen interuppted.  
  
Joey just glared at his best friend for not letting him finish, before shoving Tristens hand away from his face, "Hey, get dat dirty, filth-ridden hand away from me!" He yelled, half jokingly.  
  
"Dirty? Filth-ridden? My hand? No way man! Its perfectly clean!" Tristen yelled back, examining his hand,"Though, it probably is dirty and filth- ridden now that its been near your mouth!"  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed, "Wha'd you say, buddy?"  
  
"You heard me." Tristen taunted.  
  
Lunging at his friend, Joey grabbed him roughly by the neck; Tristen doing the same to his. They each growled and tightened their grips on one anothers neck.  
  
Tea sighed and turned away from the sight, facing Yugi, who was smiling slightly at the pair trying to strangle eachother.  
  
"Ready to go Yugi? Im sure those two will catch up, after they realized wer're gone." She asked, glancing over at the the two boys again. Joey had now started to throw wild punches, which Tristen easily blocked and dodged.  
  
Yugi jumped down from his perch on the railing and nodded to Tea, "Alright, lets go."  
  
Just as the two were about to decend down the steps, and flash of white and blue burst out the doors to the school. He sprinted past them, jumped the several stairs that led to the sidewalk, landed heavily on his feet, and took off running down the street.  
  
Reconizing him, Yugi called, "Ryou! Hey Ryou! Slow down! We'll walk with you!" Quickly, both Yugi and Tea went down the steps and ran torwards their white-haired friend.  
  
Ryou stopped and looked back, but only to yell, "Im sorry Yugi, but I...I cant! I must get home right away!" With that said, he took off running torwards town.  
  
Yugi and Tea slowed down to a stop, giving eachother confused looks. By then, Joey and Tristen had noticed that their friends were missing, and started over to them.  
  
"Hey, isnt dat Ryou?" Joey asked, pointing to the white-headed teen running down the path.  
  
A slap on the back of his head made Joey yell out in pain.  
  
"Of course it is, Baka!" Tristen answered, lowering his hand back into his coat pocket, "How many white-haired kids you know?"  
  
"You wanna try dat again, buddy?! Huh?! Well!? C'mon! Slap me again! I dare ya! You try dat again, and Ill make ya wish yer momma was here ta defend ya!!" Joey threatened, glaring at Tristen again.  
  
"Dont tempt me Joe." Tristen shoved the blonde sideways, and then started walking to catch up with Yugi and Tea, who had decided to, once again, leave them behind to fight.  
  
Getting his balance back, Joey growled louder, "An' I told you not ta call me dat!! It's Joey! Not Joe! Jo-ey! Wit a "Y" Tristen! A "Y"!!!"  
  
  
  
Yugi looked up at Tea as they walked down the path in the park. It was the quickest way to get to the Game Shop. He sighed, Did you see him?"  
  
Tea was surprised and confused at his question, "Ryou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course I saw him. Why?"  
  
Yugi looked down at the dirt beneth his feet, "He looked so terrified when he turned around....did you see that?"  
  
Tea shook her head, "No, why do you think he looked like that though? Could it be..?"  
  
Yugi, who had been having this very same conversation with his Yami while he talked with Tea, nodded. Yami Yugi had said what it was. He knew for a fact it was true.  
  
Yugi nodded solemly, "Yes Tea, Yami Bakura is the source."  
  
*~*  
  
My White Haired friend, he looks so very sad.  
  
My White Haired friend, he has a Spirit who treats him so badly, I know.  
  
My White Haired friend, he wishes no more then for his freedome back, and that his Yami feel the pain he inflicts upon him. 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

~Disclaimer~  
  
Toby: Lookie!! Lookie, how kawaii!! *points rapidly to Chibi Ryou and Chibi Joey*  
  
*Chibi Ryou is standing in a Dark Magician costume, and Chibi Joey is in a Flame Swordsman costume...though, the clothes are normal sized, while...the Chibi's arent*  
  
Chibi Ryou: Uh..'Oby? *DM's purple robes move slightly* 'Oby...!! *More frantic movment comes from under the clothes*  
  
Chibi Joey: *Has FS's helmet on his head, with his blond hair stickin out from underneth, and it covers his eyes....FS's armor is bunched up by his waist, while Chibi Joey holds a mini FS sword* 'Oby? ....'Oby..where'd ya go, 'Oby?? *Swings his mini sword wildly*  
  
Toby: Oh wow! There so cute!! *takes a picture*  
  
*The Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman stomp over from outta nowhere, hehe, in their boxers*  
  
Toby: O.O" *Cant stop starin at the Dark Magician* ......*gets a silly grin on her face*  
  
*DM and FS quickly grab their costumes and put them on* *Flame Swordsman walks away quicky*  
  
Toby: *Has DM's staff in her hands, and is still staring*  
  
Dark Magician: *Grabs his staff, but Toby still holds onto it, and is pulled up (She fell down earlier, from shock)*  
  
Toby: H....h....hi....  
  
DM: *Narrows his eyes and rips his staff out of her grasp* That would be mine, thank you. *Walks away*  
  
Toby: WAAAIIIIT!! COME BACK!!! *Runs after DM*  
  
Chibi Ryou: *Stands confused with Chibi Joey, both with over-sized shirts on* I dont tink 'Oby's comin back...you betster do da discwaimer for her.  
  
Chibi Joey: Okie dokie Wyou, 'Oby no own YGO!! She no own, otay??  
  
Chibi Ryou: On wif da ficcie!!  
  
*~*  
  
[ ] = Bakura to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou to Bakura  
  
*~*  
  
My friends, they try to help me so much, Ive seen.  
  
My friends, they just dont know, that they are almost powerless against him.  
  
My friends, they just wont give up, I know.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou threw open the door to his house, as if fire was licking at his very heels. He slammed the door shut, leaned back against it breathing hard, and slid down the wood, onto the floor.  
  
"Where have you been."  
  
Ryou's whole body froze as a cold voice floated thru the room.  
  
"Answer me, Runt."  
  
Keeping his head lowered and eyes downcast, Ryou answered softly, though still winded from running all the way home, "School."  
  
"Where else."  
  
Ryou glanced up at the older teen now standing infront of him, deciding to risk the consequences.  
  
"I wasnt anywhere else. I came straight home!"  
  
Bakura sneered down at the pathetic sight before his feet, before reaching down and pulling his Light up by his shirt collar, "Dont lie to me, Weakling! Where else where you?!"  
  
Whimpering slightly, the white-haired child spoke," B-but Yami....Im not lying!"  
  
"Then why did I sense some sort of excitment in you?"  
  
Ryou stared down at the floor, unsure wether to answer or not.  
  
"Why did I sense excitment in you?!" Slamming his Other back against the door, Bakura leaned in close to his face, causing Ryou to tremble harder.  
  
"T-there...there's a....a carnivel coming..t-to town.." He whispered, closing his eyes, "I-I thought...maybe.."  
  
Bakura smirked, his eyes narrowing. To his Light's surprise, he released his grip upon him and straightened up, letting Ryou slid back down to the floor.  
  
"You thought that hopefully I would give you my permission to go." He finished, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.  
  
"Y-you can come too! I-If you want! Yugi and his friends are going! It will be fun Yami! Please?" Ryou blurted out suddenly, but gasped and quickly covered his mouth tightly.  
  
"SILENCE!" The Dark Spirit bellowed, uncrossing his arms, his eyes flashing.  
  
Ryou shrank back against the door, his eyes pleading to the angered boy above him not to hurt him, "I-Im sorry Yami! Im sorry! Please!"  
  
One hand pulled back to hit his Light, the other grabbing hold of his uniform to hold him in place, the angered Yami was about to slap his host senseless for his stupidity, when three loud knocks on the door rudely interupted him. Both albino's froze in the positions they were in, unsure of what to do.  
  
A small silence passed before three more knocks were heard, this time, harder.  
  
"Get in the corner. Now." Bakura growled, letting go of the blue material, and standing up, motioning to the corner behind the door, "Do not move or breath a sound."  
  
Ryou quickly complied and scooted as far back against the wall as he could. He half wondered, half dreaded who was behind that door.  
  
Bakura grabbed the doorhandle, staring down at it as three more forceful knocks were pounded onto the wood. As soon as the last knock had ended, Bakura slowly turned the handle, and opened the door about a foot.  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously and his scowl deepened as he stared at the one who had knocked.  
  
"Leave. Now."  
  
"But-" Yugi started, before Bakura closed the door.  
  
But before it was completly closed, a hand from the outside pushed against it, keeping it open.  
  
Yami Bakura growled as he opened the door all the way, though careful of Ryou behind it.  
  
"What do you want, Pharaoh." He barked.  
  
"We came to see Ryou." Tea piped up from behind Yami Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, where is'e?" Joey asked, stepping in.  
  
"You didn't hurt him, did you, Creep?" Tristen questioned, pushing between Joey and Yami Yugi to stand infront of Bakura.  
  
The white-haired Yami sneered down at the brunette, and then looked over at the former-Pharaoh, "Your precious Ryou is not hurt, so do not worry your tiny brain about it."  
  
"Then where is he." Yami Yugi glared up at the tomb-robber.  
  
The Spirit of the Ring took a small step backwards and looked down to his right. Ryou glanced up at him, a shiver going down his back as he saw how mad he looked. He knew he was in for it later.  
  
"Get up." Bakura ordered, "And come here."  
  
Ryou slowly rose to his feet, and walked up to his alter. Ducking under Bakura's arm, which was holding the door open, he stood infront of his Yami, feeling awkward to have him so close behind him, and not feel any pain.  
  
"Are you alright Ryou?" Tristen asked first, looking down at the snow- colored boy.  
  
"Im fine, Tristen." Ryou replied softly, keeping his head lowered. He knew that if he made eye-contact with any of the visitors, his Yami would know, and he would really be in for it later.  
  
"Hey, ya know buddy, its a little rude to not look at yer guests when ya speak to'em." Joey commented.  
  
"Joey!" Tea, Tristen, and Yami Yugi yelled, as the female in the group smacked the blonde hard across the back of his head.  
  
"Ah! Tea, what was dat fer?!" Joey cried, holding his head.  
  
Ryou was tempted to look up at his friends, but the presense of his dark side behind him kept his gaze down.  
  
[Get those bafoons out of my sight, Runt!]  
  
The hikari glaned up at his Yami, his eyes sad. Yami Bakura only growled and glared down at him. "Do it!"  
  
Whipping his head back around from fear, Ryou said quickly, "All of you must leave."  
  
Taking a step back, the younger albino bumped into his alter, and he froze. Growling again, Bakura grabbed hold of the back of his light's blue uniform for school and slammed the door shut in the group outside's faces.  
  
Keeping ahold on the clothes, the Spirit dragged Ryou into the living room and threw him down on a chair.  
  
"Dont move."  
  
Ryou knew he was done for. This would be the worst beating ever.  
  
*~*  
  
My friends, they try to help me so much, Ive seen.  
  
My friends, they just dont know, that they are almost powerless against him.  
  
My friends, they just wont give up, I know. 


	4. Break In

~Disclaimer~  
  
Toby: *Runs past everyone with Dark Magician's staff in her hands* Hi....!!*Runs past again* Everyone!! *Runs by* Bye....!!*Runs past* Everyone!!  
  
Dark Magician: Give me my Staff Toby!! Give it here Child!!! *Is hot on Toby's heels*  
  
Toby: *Giggles insanly and continues running back and forth*  
  
*Bakura and Malik stand off to the side, with Chibi Ryou and Chibi Joey at their feet*  
  
Bakura: I thought I was your favorite Toby?  
  
Malik: No way! Im her favorite!  
  
Bakura: No! I am!  
  
Malik: I am!  
  
Bakura: I am!  
  
Malik: I AM!!  
  
Bakura: I AM!!  
  
Yami Malik: YOUR BOTH WRONG! IM HER FAVORITE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakura&Malik: o.o;; ........  
  
Chibi Ryou: Um....scewz me, but um...mi'ter big guys?  
  
Chibi Joey: *Looks up and almost falls backwards* Woooow...you tall o.o'  
  
Toby: *Runs by again* Someone please do the disclaimer!!  
  
Dark Magician: You are a gonner once I get my staff back Toby!! *STILL chases after her (Ra, he aint given up, is he?)*  
  
Malik: Ill do the disclaimer!! *Wants Toby to like him better then everyone else*  
  
Bakura: No! I will!!  
  
Yami Malik(Marik from now on _-_): Once again, your both wrong! I shall do the disclaimer!!  
  
Bakura&Malik: NO!! I WILL!!  
  
Chibi Ryou: Uh...mit'er big guys'es sirs? Wha'd if...um...wha'd if all free of 'ou say it?  
  
Bakura, Malik, Marik: Fine, the lovely, beautiful, all powerful, mightly-  
  
Chibi Joey: Guys'es...com'on...  
  
Bakura, Malik, Marik: Stay outta this Small Fry!!!  
  
Chibi Joey: x.x *Runs off to find Toby, crying*  
  
Chibi Ryou: *Glares a cute lil glare up at the three* Finis peas *Runs off to find Toby and Chibi Joey*  
  
Bakura: Toby-  
  
Malik: Does not-  
  
Marik: Own-  
  
Bakura, Malik, Marik: YuGiOh!!  
  
Yugi: ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!  
  
*~*  
  
\\ \\ = Yugi to Yami  
  
// // = Yami to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou to Bakura  
  
*~*  
  
Day in and Day out, he is beaten.  
  
Day in and Day out, his spirits are broken.  
  
Day in and Day out, his chances for freedom, dwindle down even further.  
  
*~*  
  
From inside the house, cries of pain could be heard emitting from the young boy inside. Yugi pressed his ear up against the door, even though the screams were loud enough to be heard already. The rest of the group; Yami, Joey, Tristen, and Tea, stood behind him, wondering what they should do, If, anything at all. All of them wondering that, except of course, Yami Yugi. He was ready to take action here and now.  
  
Yami walked up to the door and stood behind little Yugi, pounding his fist against the white wood.  
  
"Open this door Tomb Raider!" He shouted to the closed opening, "Leave the child alone!"  
  
Getting no response, Yami pounded his fist again. Only Ryou's pained whimpers came to everyone's ears.  
  
"Argh, get outta my way." Joey pushed Yami and Yugi out of the way, leaving the door exposed. Backing up, the blonde ran and rammed his shoulder against it. Backing up again, Joey rammed the hard wood again. The opening wouldnt budge.  
  
When Joey was about to charge again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Tristen.  
  
"On three, one....three!" Both teens slammed their shoulders against the door. Still, it wouldnt budge. Hearing Ryou yell out in pain again, Yami decided to join the duo in breaking the door down.  
  
"You guys.." Tea started.  
  
All three boys turned around to look at her.  
  
"Be careful, ok? Dont dislocate anything."  
  
They nodded and charged the door again. With all three of the teen's strength, the door began to crack and groan under their weight. Finally giving in, it's locks came unhitched and the door flew open, the boys with it.  
  
Getting their balance back, they looked around, finding no one.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi called out, but his Dark's hand quickly covered him mouth, hushing him.  
  
"Shhh, Yugi! Quiet! Somethings not right..." Yami's eagle-like eyes darted around their new surroundings, his sharp ears catching every sound ushered from the house, "Down the hall..."  
  
Yami led the way, slowly, as the group of five crept down the dark hallway.  
  
Past the bathroom....  
  
Past the kitchen....  
  
They stopped at the stairs, leading up to Ryou's room.  
  
Yami listened carefully. At first...nothing was heard.  
  
//Yugi...up the stairs...I can sense him...its most strongest here, and gets stonger as you go up...//  
  
\\Should we all go up? I mean...what if he's ready to attack us when we get up there? Im sure he already knows wer're here. The door you guys knocked down was pretty loud\\  
  
\\Yes...I know....Yugi, I have an idea\\  
  
Yami Yugi disappeared into the Millienum Puzzle, leaving everyone confused.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?! Don't he know we need'im out'ere??!" Joey whispered harshly.  
  
Tristen slapped the blonde rudely on the back of his head, "Hey, shut up will ya?! Im sure Yami's got a plan, Nimrod!"  
  
Joey fumed silently, his arms crossed tightly.  
  
\\Yugi, tell your friends to wait down here. I want you to go upstairs, but go slowly, understand? Call for him as you go, but not too many times, alright?\\  
  
\\Alright...\\  
  
Not having a clue as to what his Yami was planning, Yugi complied anyways, and turned to his friends, "Guys, I need you all to stay down here, alright? Yami has a plan, and he says that I should go up alone. Dont worry about me though,"He glanced up at Tea, who was about to speak out in protest, but closed her mouth, hearing the small boy go on,"If I need you guys, Ill yell. Alright?"  
  
Joey, Tristen, and Tea all nodded in agreement, as they watched Yugi slowly begin his trip up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Ryou?" The Tri-Haired Boy called, semi-loudly, "Ryou, are you up here?"  
  
Still getting no response, Yugi carefully cracked open the door to the albino's room and peeked in. His amethythst eyes took in Ryou's wooden closet door, his dresser, his neatly made bed...  
  
\\Yami..you were right..something is definatly wrong with this picture..\\  
  
//Let me see thru your eyes, I do not want to emerge from my Soul Room just yet..//  
  
Yugi handed his control for his eyes over to Yami Yugi, letting him look at what he pleased. Scanning the room, just as Yugi had done, Yami looked at everything. But something caught his attention. Focusing on the bathroom door, the Spirit of the Puzzle let Yugi reclaim his sight again.  
  
//Yugi, the bathroom door...look at it...what do you see?//  
  
The aibou of the Spirit looked directly at the bathroom door, taking a few steps closer. It wasnt clear at first, but then, as Yugi moved in closer to the door, he saw it.  
  
A small smudge of red.  
  
\\Is that...are you sure..?\\  
  
//Yes, Im afraid it is blood. Ther're in the bathroom. Be careful Yugi..//  
  
Inching closer, the small teen cupped the doorknob in his hand and slowly turned it.  
  
*~*  
  
Day in and Day out, he is beaten.  
  
Day in and Day out, his spirits are broken.  
  
Day in and Day out, his chances for freedom, dwindle down even further.  
  
*~*  
  
Toby: *Still holds DM's staff in her hands* Ok..I think I lost him in the kitchen....sorry if this chapter was shorter then the others, but I had ta stop here! Haha, am I mean or what? Eh..dont answer that....but please review! I need at least 15 reviews before I tell it from Ryou's side! (If you havent noticed, theres a pattern...Ryou, Yugi and gang, Ryou, Yugi and gang...get it?) If ya dont get it...well...just go look at the previous chapters, you'll get it. *Spots DM coming* Eep! Gotta fly now! *Runs away with his staff and yells* PLEASE REVIEEEEEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. Rescue Gone Bad

~Disclaimer~  
  
Dark Magician: *Walks in pulling his staff behind him, with Toby holding onto it*  
  
Toby: Miiiine!!!  
  
Malik: Give her your staff Magician!  
  
Dark Magician: Are you crazy, Spiky?! No way!  
  
Malik: *Growls* My names not Spiky!  
  
Bakura: Give the stupid thing to her!!  
  
DM: I dont think so, Mop.  
  
Malik&Bakura: *Both growl and jump on DM*  
  
DM: *Drops his staff and a large dust cloud surrounds him, Malik, and Bakura, as they fight*  
  
Toby: Marik! Disclaimer please? *Giggles and runs off with DM's staff again, laughing*  
  
Marik: Hm, of course. The lovely Toby does not own anything that is related to YGO...unfourtunaly...wish she did though...oh well.....well, anyways, here's the fic..  
  
Yugi: Finally..geesh..  
  
*~*  
  
\\ \\ = Yugi to Yami  
  
// // = Yami to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou to Bakura  
  
*~*  
  
Once he seems kind..  
  
Twice he seems abusive..  
  
Thrice he seems like a maniac..  
  
*~*  
  
*~*Ryou's POV*~*  
  
The pounding in my head was everything but pleasurable. So much of me throbbed with pain. I kept my eyes closed, keeping deathly still. It was an action I had learned to keep me safe. For if my Yami thought I was unconscious, he would leave me be, and less pain came to me.  
  
The darkness began to leave my head and my senses slowly returned to me. The first one that I was aware of, was my sense of touch. I felt cold tile under my cheek and my hands. Where was I that had tiles...? Maybe...the kitchen?  
  
Another sense was slowly coming back to me. Smell. I smelled...something sour...something I couldnt quite place, but knew that I had smelled it before. After a few moments of rusty thinking, it came to me. Blood. It was so strong too. It must have been nearby.  
  
My eyelids felt like weights. They were so heavy. I almost gave into the comforting darkness that was threatening to take me again. But I knew I mustn't.  
  
My next sense had returned now. Taste. I only tasted one thing, and that was the same thing I had and still smelled. Blood.  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but too no avail. The darkness felt so nice...so comforting...maybe if I....just for a few moments.....no, I mustn't, I must get up...  
  
Finally I was able to open my eyes, but my vision was terribly blurry. I could barely make out even the closest objects to me. Then I saw something that looked familier, even though it was fuzzy thru my eyes. Two blue- colored poles infront of my face. But..those poles..they ended in black and white..  
  
Blue, black, and white poles? What? I blinked a few times, trying to focuse. When everything except the edges of my vison became sharper, my insides churned as I reconized the "poles".  
  
"Your awake."  
  
I let out a soft groan and tried to rise myself from my side. I saw a hand being held out to me and instinctivly grabbed for it. The hand pulled me to my feet with little to no effort, I could tell. Letting go, I wobbled a bit, leaning against the wall. Trying to steady myself still, I looked up into my yami's face.  
  
He said nothing, just stared down at me. I dropped my gaze down to the floor, his cold stare too un-nerving. I felt his warm fingers against my cheek and I flinched, pulling away. His hand roughly grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze.  
  
I whimper slightly, his grip tightening.  
  
"Ple-please...Yami...I haven't....please...no, more..."  
  
I met his steely gaze again, only to see him lick his thumb quickly and then feel something wet on my cheek, just below my right eye.  
  
I jumped slightly, his touch not one I was familiar with. I felt myself begin to quiver under his grasp, alarms going off in my head to get away.  
  
"Dont move."  
  
Doing as he said, I unwillingly stood infront of him, his wet thumb rubbing against my cheek.  
  
"W-what are you doing..Yami..?"  
  
A hard glare from him kept my mouth shut of future questions. Hearing something outside the locked bathroom door, I stopped breathing for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. My Yami must have heard it too, for his thumb stopped moving imediatly and a low growl escaped from his throat.  
  
"I thought I told you to tell them to leave!" He snarled, grasping my wrist tightly and pulling me torwards the door.  
  
"I-I did! You watched me..r-remember?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yami unlocked the door and swung it open, just to get a fist in the face.He stummbled backwards, his fingers that were wrapped around my arm weakening.  
  
Rushing into the bathroom was Yami Yugi, quickly followed by his counterpart, Yugi. Before stummbling out of the room with both triple- haired boys, I saw that my darker side, who had fallen backwards onto the tiled floor, was now gone. I didnt care where he was, as long as he was away from me.  
  
Almost falling down the stairs, I finally reached the bottom, where I saw Joey, Tristen, and Tea waiting, their faces full of worry. Probably about me. But then again, everyone's always worried about me...  
  
"Come on everyone, lets get Ryou out of here." Yami Yugi led everyone to the door, Joey and Tristen both helping me keep my footing. I think if they hadnt helped, I definatly would have fallen over.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my body tingling, and I knew he was back.  
  
"Guys..." I tried to whisper, but he cut my voice off as he emerged from the Millenium Ring.  
  
The group stopped and turned around to face me. I weakly pointed up ahead torwards the doorway.  
  
Turning around, everyone gasped as they saw my Yami standing with his arms crossed, infront of the doorway.  
  
"Get out of the way, Tomb-Raider. Let us pass, and no harm shall come to you." Yami Yugi ordered, stepping up to the other yami.  
  
"No, Pharaoh." Bakura snarled, "Your in my domain now. You cannot order me around here. I am the ruler of this place, and you will do as I say, or you will regret ever stepping foot in this house. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The second yami just stared at mine, no sound coming from him. After what seemed like forever, he took a step backwards, knowing full well that if he didnt back down, someone would be hurt. Probably me.  
  
Yami Bakura pointed to the living room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
No one moved.  
  
An evil smirk crossed my others lips, his eyes closing.  
  
"Must you be such a fool Pharaoh, as to not even sit down when I ask?"  
  
A low chuckle escaped from his throat, as Bakura's Millenium Ring glowed and Yugi was surrounded by a black light.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami Yugi cried. He lunged for his partner, but missed as Yugi disappered. The taller white-haired teen let out an evil laugh, as the smallest of the group's voice was heard, echoing faintly throughout the room.  
  
"Yami..! Yami...!..Help me Yami!!"  
*~*  
  
Once he seems kind..  
  
Twice he seems abusive..  
  
Thrice he seems like a maniac..  
  
*~*  
  
Toby: Eek! Its a cliffie! hehehehe Ra I love to leave cliffies. Im real sorry for all you guys who have been dying to read the next chappie, ive been grounded and real busy. And I have yet to think up the next chapter...hmm...oh well, it'll come to me! R&R!!!  
  
Marik: Yes, you must review, or I shall be forced to control your minds with my Millenium Rod!! Now go! REVIEW BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	6. Just Maybe

~Disclaimer~  
  
Toby: Bwahahahaha I am back! And I've brought another loverly chappie with me! YAY! *everyone cheers* heh heh yeah...ok, lookie who's gunna help me ward off the Dark Magician, because I stole his staff! ^___^;; Its my yami!  
  
Yami Toby: Why am I here...  
  
Toby: Because your going to help me ward off the Dark Magician!  
  
Yami Toby: I'm doing what...*silence*....No  
  
Bakura: Ill do it!  
  
Malik: No, Ill do it!  
  
Marik: NO HAHA IM GOING TO DO IT!!  
  
Bakura&Malik: NO YOUR NOT I AM!!  
  
*all get into a dust cloud fight*  
  
Toby: But...but...Yami look! Yami Yugi's gunna be here..  
  
Yami Yugi: ..I am..?  
  
Yami Toby: *drools for moment and then regains her composure, walking up to him* Hi...how ya doin...  
  
Yami Yugi: ....*slowly inches away*....  
  
Dark Magician: *pops in out of nowhere*  
  
Marik: *jumps out of the cloud fight and runs up in front of Toby* Stay away! *Draws his Millennium Rod and reveals the dagger inside*  
  
Dark Magician: *shrugs* I've got THIS now hahahahahaha *pulls out the Flame Swordsman's flaming sword from behind his back* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
All(even Bakura and Malik who have stopped their fighting): *sweat drops*  
  
Marik: *sweat dropping* Oh please, now that's just pathetic  
  
Toby: Um..guys? I think we better get on with the story...plus I need all reviewers to tell me if you want me to add Malik and Marik to this story! Lemmie know, cuz...cuz yeah, if you guys want me to add them, I need to know so I can put them in somehow next chapter hehe  
  
Yugi: *comes out of nowhere* On with the story!  
  
*~*  
  
\\ \\ = Yugi to Yami  
  
// // = Yami to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou to Bakura  
  
*~*  
  
He knows there is a good side somewhere..  
  
He knows he can bring it out.  
  
He just needs to find the right way.  
  
*~*  
  
Yami Yugi was out of control. Something that normally didn't happen to him, but this time, Bakura had stepped over the line.  
  
"Where is he Bakura??!! Where?! WHERE IS YUGI TOMB-RAIDER WHERE!!!??" Yami Yugi screeched, hurling himself toward the white-haired yami.  
  
Their bodies connected and Bakura was knocked backwards to the ground, Yami punching his face as hard as he could. With each punch, Yami screamed out his words, tears of anger forming in his hardened magenta eyes. Grabbing a small dagger hidden in his boots, Yami Yugi pulled his armed hand across the other spirit's face.  
  
Crying out, Yami Bakura slammed his closed fist into the other yami's chest, causing him to gasp and buckle over in pain. Bakura took this opportunity of weakness, and pushed the former-pharaoh off him, shoving him to the ground, and starting on his own punching spree, his cut under his left eye dripping with blood.  
  
"Ryou! Stop him!" Tea cried.  
  
Ryou only stared on at the two on the floor. He knew he should do something, but the thought of his yami turning around and using him as his punching bag again held him back. He could almost feel it. His back pushed up against the wall...Bakura's strong fist's embedded in his stomach and chest every second...his harsh brown eyes gleaming with madness...his insane smile and cruel laugh echoing...  
  
Tea's scream tore Ryou from his thoughts, and brought him back into reality with a jerk. Bakura was slamming his fist's into Yami Yugi's stomach, causing the 3-color haired yami to cough blood up onto the carpet.  
  
"NO! YAMI STOP IT!!"  
  
Ryou rushed forward, hooking his arms under Bakura's, trying to pull him off of Yami Yugi. Succeeding in pulling the evil spirit off half way, Ryou called for Joey, Tristen, and Tea to grab Yami and pull him away. While the younger white-haired boy pulled his shocked darker half to the other side of the room, Joey and Tristen both pulled the half-conscious pharaoh onto one of the couches. Tea ran into the kitchen and pulled out an icepack from the freezer. Placing it gently against the corner of his swollen lips, she watched helplessly as the yami slid in and out of consciousness, mumbling consistently the name "Yugi".  
  
In the corner of the other side of the room, to which Ryou had pulled his own yami, was where the two sat, Bakura unnaturally still. The light of the two sat in front of the other, watching him closely. Reaching up to wipe the blood from Bakura's face, he was met with the other's fist to his own cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me.."  
  
Catching himself with his hand as he fell sideways, Ryou sat up again, ignoring his throbbing cheek. He reached up once more, only to fall sideways again.  
  
"I said, don't touch me!"  
  
Determined to get thru to his partner, Ryou sat up, this time pushing Bakura roughly down to the ground, his knees pinning down his darker sides arms as he sat on his stomach.  
  
"Tea," Ryou kept his gaze down at his yami's face as he spoke. "Get me two small towels from the closet. One wet and rung, the other dry."  
  
Tea hesitated. Ryou looked up and his words were harshly toned, "If you will be so kind."  
  
Hurrying off, Tea soon returned with the two towels that Ryou had requested.  
  
Bakura looked up at the material and then up at Ryou.  
  
"What..are you going to do with those.."  
  
Ryou looked down and said bluntly, "Shut up."  
  
Looking shocked, his mouth opening as if to say something in return, Bakura shut it slowly, wondering all the sudden why his lighter half was being so "kind".  
  
The younger keeper to the Millennium Ring took the wet towel first and gently began to dab the oozing blood away from under his altar's left eye. Bakura hissed and jerked his head away from the warmth on his face, pain numbing the entire side.  
  
"Pretty deep..." Ryou murmured, mainly to himself. Opening the gash slightly with his thumb, Bakura yelled out and thrashed violently, causing more blood to leak out onto his cheek.  
  
Ryou threw all of his weight down onto his partner, keeping him down, while holding his chin roughly in his left hand. Bakura snapped his teeth, trying to bite his aibou's arm. Said boy jerked his head and hand back, only to quickly snap his hand against the darker boy's uninjured cheek. Bakura growled slightly, glaring up Ryou. Grabbing hold of his chin again, Ryou opened his yami's cut, having the other boy close his eyes and shift underneath him, but stay in one spot.  
  
Squeezing a few water droplets into the cut, Bakura hissed and turned his head away sharply in pain, but Ryou gently tilted it back up. Trading the wet towel for the dry one, Ryou tenderly soaked up the remaining blood and water, his yami's jaw unclenching and his eyes going slack, as if in the state of peaceful slumber. Bakura's head turned to face his right, and a small, almost unhearable sigh escaping his throat as he passed out.  
  
The light of the two sighed himself, pulling his yami up onto the other couch, so that he was cradling his body like a baby. Where Ryou had gotten the nerve to even touch his yami, let alone put him into his lap, was too far for even himself to explain.  
  
Looking up for the first time in over 15 minutes, Ryou saw that Joey, Tristen, and Tea were watching him carefully.  
  
"Well," He started, "I didn't see any of you helping him."  
  
"Thats...well...because.."Joey tried explaining, "..well....you know...he's....well...ya know..."  
  
"What Joey is trying to say Ryou, is ask if your yami is ok. Right Joey?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!" Then added quietly, "..Sure Tea..."  
  
Ryou looked down at the bundle of white hair in his arms and softly brushed his yami's bangs out of his closed eyes, and out of the reach of his already-closing cut. "Yeah...he'll be fine guys.." He looked back over at the three. "And Yami?"  
  
Tea looked next to her on the couch beside her. She had been kneeling down next to Yami Yugi's head the entire time, while Tristen and Joey sat on the arms of each end of the couch.  
  
"He's going to be alright." The girl of the group answered softly. "He's just got a swollen lip and maybe a black eye.."  
  
"Yeah, not ta mention a whole heck of'a busted lip! Man that sucker can bleed good fer bein dead and all..." Joey commented.  
  
"Joey, do us all a favor, and shut up." Tristen spoke up. "Your givin me a headache again.."  
  
"You wanna take this outside, buddy?" Joey growled, his eye twitching.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter'a fact, I do!"  
  
With that said, both boys ran outside and multiple screams for help were soon heard ushered from Joey not even two minutes later.  
  
Tea sighed in disgust and turned her attention back onto Yami Yugi. She perked up when she saw his closed eyes begin to twitch with signs of wakening. Grabbing hold of his hand, Tea squeezed it gently and whispered his name, trying to rouse him to consciousness. Opening his dark eyes, Yami Yugi looked around with hazy vision, confused for a moment. Then everything flooded back. Shooting upright on the couch, he cried, "YUGI!!"  
  
Everything suddenly spinning, Yami held his head, but drew in a sharp breath from the pain he felt from doin so.  
  
"Shh," Tea hushed, laying him gently back down, "Dont move..you'll hurt yourself even more then you already have.."  
  
"But..but..Yugi....where..." Yami tried to get out his words, but his head hurt too much to even think.  
  
Back on the couch, Yami Bakura was too coming to consciousness in Ryou's lap. Looking down, he saw the yami slowly raise his chocolate-colored eyes to meet those of his own. Running his hand on his forehead, Ryou ran his hand back, pushing the other's snow-white bangs from his eyes again. Bakura closed his eyes, wondering why he was letting his Light do this to him. He felt so comfortable, laying in his lap..if only...  
  
"What are they still doing here.."  
  
Ryou smiled softly, "They want Yugi back."  
  
Bakura scrunched his face up in annoyance.  
  
[If I bring him back...will they leave?]  
  
{Yes, but..only..}  
  
[Only..what?]  
  
{Only if I can go to the carnival with them tomorrow}  
  
There was silence along their mental link. Then...  
  
[Fine. But only if I come with you]  
  
{Why do you want to come? I didn't think you'd even want me to go}  
  
[Do not question what I say..do I make myself clear?]  
  
{Yes, Yami}  
  
Their Millennium Ring glowed for a moment, before Yugi was seen, appearing suddenly on the floor.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea cried, embracing the short teen tightly. She shook Yami Yugi, crying, "Yami! Look its Yugi! He's back Yami look!"  
  
Yami Yugi's eyes shot open at the mention of his aibou's name. Spotting him immediately, he gathered his small partner in his arms in a tight hug.  
  
" Yugi! Oh, my precious aibou! I was so worried he had hurt you!"  
  
Yugi hugged his yami back, so happy to be out of that dreaded Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura looked up at his Light again, before raising himself out of his lap, wobbling slightly on his feet. Lifting his hand into the air, he pointed to the door, regaining what was left of his dignity.  
  
"Get out.I have returned your partner, now leave my realm before I take him permanently."  
  
Yami Yugi stood up, ushering his lighter half behind him. "You are not to touch him!"  
  
"Then get out." Bakura took a step towards the three.  
  
"Come on Yami." Tea pulled gently on the spirit's arm, "Let's go. Ryou seems fine enough to handle himself for now."  
  
Yami Yugi glared at Bakura, before turning and walking out the door, Tea following closely behind. The white-haired yami slammed the door shut, the force shaking the house. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes slightly at Ryou, but then let them take on a more gentle nature.  
  
Rubbing his eyes gently, he then ran it down his face, muttering a forced, "Thank you." And avoiding all eye contact.  
  
Ryou smiled ever-so-slightly, watching his yami stand there uncomfortably, until he disappeared into his Chambers. His smile broadened as a thought came to his head.  
  
'Maybe..maybe there's a good side in there.I just know there is! And I'm going to find it, tomorrow at the carnival.'  
  
*~*  
  
He knows there is a good side somewhere..  
  
He knows he can bring it out.  
  
He just needs to find the right way.  
  
*~*  
  
Toby: YAY!! I actually finished this! I cant believe it!  
  
Malik & Marik: *Does a lil happy dance* We get to be in the next chapter! We get to be in the next chapter! We get to be--  
  
Toby: Shhh!!!! *covers Malik and Marik's mouths* There're not supposed to know that yet!!  
  
Bakura: Hahaha you two got in trouble!  
  
Ryou: Yami, be nice  
  
Bakura: *mimics his hikari's voice in a higher-pitched tone* Yami, be nice.be courteous .be polite..  
  
Ryou: -____-;;  
  
Toby: Uhh.anyways, Review review REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
